Their Life before: Kat and Alex
by Ninjacatz
Summary: 'My life was normal I was at college I was engaged I was a normal 24 year old till the day my life changed' 'I never had an interesting life. I was a normal 11 year old with good grades like my oldest sis, but the day my life got interesting is a different story' The life of Alex(Alexandra) and Kat(Katherine) before the world changed for them. Looking for OCs.
1. Ocs

**I'm looking for people they know from before. I need their 2 parents some sibblings other family people and friends. For** **those who have not read my story Not from here Alex and Kat live on a farm.**

Name:

Age:

History:

Pets:

How known:

Abilitys:

Extras:

**I hope you enjoy this story and try reading my other story. I will make more for the others also.**


	2. The Birth of the LifeLife of Music

**The Birth of the Life**

"Kat meet your new baby sister" I held her tight in my arms. "Whats her name?" I asked my mom. "We haven't picked one yet." she replied. "I'll name her then" I said smiling happily. "I like the name Alexandra. Alex for short." "What a lovely name." She simply said. I handed her back and my mom went to show her to the rest of my sibilings. I tried to move but almost tripped. I looked down and saw the 5 year old twins hugging my legs. I sighed and picked them up. I hoisted them to my hips where they instently fell asleep.

**3 years later**

It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face  
I've been everywhere and back trying to replace everything that I've had till my feet went numb  
Praying like a fool that's been on a run  
Heart's still beating but it's not working  
It's like a million dollar phone that you just can't ring  
I reach out trying to love but I feel nothing  
Yeah, my heart is numb

But with you  
I feel again  
Yeah with you  
I can feel again

Yeah

Woo-hoo _[x4]_

I'm feeling better ever since you know me  
I was a lonely soul but that's the old me

It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face  
I've been everywhere and back trying to replace everything that I broke till my feet went numb  
Praying like a fool that just shot a gun  
Heart still beating but it's not working  
It's like a hundred thousand voices that just can't sing  
I reach out trying to love but I feel nothing  
Oh my heart is numb

But with you  
I feel again  
Yeah with you  
I can feel again

But with you  
(I'm feeling better ever since you know me)  
I feel again  
(I was a lonely soul but that's the old me)  
Yeah with you  
(I'm feeling better ever since you know me)  
I can feel again  
(I was a lonely soul)

Woo-hooo

Woo-hooo _[x4]_

(I'm feeling better ever since you know me)  
(I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me)  
(I'm feeling better ever since you know me)  
(I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me)  
(I'm feeling better ever since you know me)  
(I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me)

I'm feeling better ever since you know me  
I was a lonely soul but that's the old me  
A little wiser now from what you show me  
Yeah, I feel again  
Feel again...

"Take 5 guys that was great" I called to the band. For a while now music was my second life and my band was my second family. After the 5 minutes we had to practice our second song, 'Fireflies'.

You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep  
'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave tear drops everywhere  
You'd think me rude but I would just stand and  
Stare

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance  
A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
The disco ball is just hanging by a thread  
(Thread, thread...)

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
(When I fall asleep)

Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep?  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep  
(Ha-ha)

To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell  
(Said farewell)  
But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar  
(Jar, jar, jar...)

_[2x]_  
I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
(When I fall asleep)

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams

"See you tonight" I called to them as I left in a hurry to get home.

**At the house**

The second I got home I ran outside to gather some vegtables for soup. Since mother was sick I had to cook and clean around the house. While I cooked I sang the lyrics to 'Shine Like a Diamond'

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond

Find light in the beautiful sea  
I choose to be happy  
You and I, you and I  
We're like diamonds in the sky

You're a shooting star I see  
A vision of ecstasy  
When you hold me, I'm alive  
We're like diamonds in the sky

I knew that we'd become one right away  
Oh, right away  
At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays  
I saw the life inside your eyes

So shine bright tonight, you and I  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye, so alive  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shining bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shining bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Palms rise to the universe  
As we moonshine and molly  
Feel the warmth, we'll never die  
We're like diamonds in the sky

You're a shooting star I see  
A vision of ecstasy  
When you hold me, I'm alive  
We're like diamonds in the sky

At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays  
I saw the life inside your eyes

So shine bright tonight, you and I  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye, so alive  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shining bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shining bright like a diamond  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond

So shine bright tonight, you and I  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky  
Eye to eye, so alive  
We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Shine bright like a diamond

Shine bright like a diamond

Finally my soup was done. "DINNER!" All of them came running down. I ate my dinner fast, fed Alex and Mother, and did Homework. By the time I finished it was 8:45.

I ran out the door and to my car. It was nothing fancy just a simple honda with a dull golden color. I drove to my the place we were booked at and helped set up. We finished at 8:57 so we went over the song list again. At 9:00 people came in for the party and we sang our first song 'Fire to The Rain'.

I let it fall, my heart,  
And as it fell you rose to claim it  
It was dark and I was over  
Until you kissed my lips and you saved me

My hands, they're strong  
But my knees were far too weak,  
To stand in your arms  
Without falling to your feet

But there's a side to you  
That I never knew, never knew.  
All the things you'd say  
They were never true, never true,  
And the games you play  
You would always win, always win.

_[Chorus:]_  
But I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!

When I lay with you  
I could stay there  
Close my eyes  
Feel you here forever  
You and me together  
Nothing is better

'Cause there's a side to you  
That I never knew, never knew,  
All the things you'd say,  
They were never true, never true,  
And the games you play  
You would always win, always win.

_[Chorus:]_  
But I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!

I set fire to the rain  
And I threw us into the flames  
When we fell, something died  
'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!

Sometimes I wake up by the door,  
That heart you caught must be waiting for you  
Even now when we're already over  
I can't help myself from looking for you.

_[Chorus:]_  
I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name

I set fire to the rain,  
And I threw us into the flames  
When we fell, something died  
'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, ohhhh!

Oh noooo  
Let it burn, oh  
Let it burn  
Let it burn

After a 10 minute break we were up for 'Feel again'

It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face  
I've been everywhere and back trying to replace everything that I've had till my feet went numb  
Praying like a fool that's been on a run  
Heart's still beating but it's not working  
It's like a million dollar phone that you just can't ring  
I reach out trying to love but I feel nothing  
Yeah, my heart is numb

But with you  
I feel again  
Yeah with you  
I can feel again

Yeah

Woo-hoo _[x4]_

I'm feeling better ever since you know me  
I was a lonely soul but that's the old me

It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face  
I've been everywhere and back trying to replace everything that I broke till my feet went numb  
Praying like a fool that just shot a gun  
Heart still beating but it's not working  
It's like a hundred thousand voices that just can't sing  
I reach out trying to love but I feel nothing  
Oh my heart is numb

But with you  
I feel again  
Yeah with you  
I can feel again

But with you  
(I'm feeling better ever since you know me)  
I feel again  
(I was a lonely soul but that's the old me)  
Yeah with you  
(I'm feeling better ever since you know me)  
I can feel again  
(I was a lonely soul)

Woo-hooo

Woo-hooo _[x4]_

(I'm feeling better ever since you know me)  
(I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me)  
(I'm feeling better ever since you know me)  
(I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me)  
(I'm feeling better ever since you know me)  
(I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me)

I'm feeling better ever since you know me  
I was a lonely soul but that's the old me  
A little wiser now from what you show me  
Yeah, I feel again  
Feel again...  
Finnally 'Fireflies'

You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep  
'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave tear drops everywhere  
You'd think me rude but I would just stand and  
Stare

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance  
A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
The disco ball is just hanging by a thread  
(Thread, thread...)

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
(When I fall asleep)

Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep?  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep  
(Ha-ha)

To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell  
(Said farewell)  
But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar  
(Jar, jar, jar...)

_[2x]_  
I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
(When I fall asleep)

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams

We had time for one more so I sand 'Sombody I used to know'

_[Gotye:]_  
Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
Told myself that you were right for me  
But felt so lonely in your company  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember

You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
Like resignation to the end, always the end  
So when we found that we could not make sense  
Well you said that we would still be friends  
But I'll admit that I was glad it was over

But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

_[Kimbra:]_  
Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
But had me believing it was always something that I'd done  
But I don't wanna live that way  
Reading into every word you say  
You said that you could let it go  
And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know

_[Gotye:]_  
But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

_[x2]_  
Somebody  
(I used to know)  
Somebody  
(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)

(I used to know)  
(That I used to know)  
(I used to know)  
Somebody

By the time we finished it was 9:58.

We exchanged goodbyes and I was on my way.

**At Home**

I went to Alex's Crib on the other side of the room from me. She was awake still. I took her in my arms after changing into pajamas. I carried her over to the rocking chair and sand the song I always sang to her.

_[Intro:]_  
It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M  
Just put your paws up  
'cause you were born this way, baby

_[Verse:]_  
My mama told me when I was young  
We are all born superstars  
She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
In the glass of her boudoir

"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"  
She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"  
"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,  
Listen to me when I say"

_[Chorus:]_  
I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way  
Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way

_[Post-chorus:]_  
Oh there ain't no other way  
Baby I was born this way  
Baby I was born this way  
Oh there ain't no other way  
Baby I was born this way  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way

Don't be a drag ‒ just be a queen _[x3]_  
Don't be!

_[Verse:]_  
Give yourself prudence  
And love your friends  
Subway kid, rejoice your truth  
In the religion of the insecure  
I must be myself, respect my youth

A different lover is not a sin  
Believe capital H-I-M (Hey hey hey)  
I love my life I love this record and  
Mi amore vole fe yah (Love needs faith)

_[Repeat chorus + post-chorus]_

_[Bridge:]_  
Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
Whether you're broke or evergreen  
You're black, white, beige, chola descent  
You're Lebanese, you're orient  
Whether life's disabilities  
Left you outcast, bullied, or teased  
Rejoice and love yourself today  
'cause baby you were born this way

No matter gay, straight, or bi,  
Lesbian, transgendered life,  
I'm on the right track baby,  
I was born to survive.  
No matter black, white or beige  
Chola or orient made,  
I'm on the right track baby,  
I was born to be brave.

_[Repeat chorus + post-chorus]_

_[Outro/refrain:]_  
I was born this way hey!  
I was born this way hey!  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way hey!  
I was born this way hey!  
I was born this way hey!  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way hey!

_[Fade away:]_  
Same DNA, but born this way.  
Same DNA, but born this way.

She fell asleep and once she was in bed I went to mine. The second my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.


	3. Sammy and the tears with no end

I ran to school where I met my best friend Samantha Rans, or Sammy as her friends called her. "Hey Kat" She called out to me. " Hiya Sammy" I called back. Sammy was a year younger than me but we still hung out all the time. Our mothers were best friends when they were little and still are. I suddenly felt someone cover my eyes as I walked. "Guess who it is" said the very familiar voice of my boyfriend. "Hi Aaron." me and Sammy said in unison as we walked. As we walked we talked about random stuff.

**After School**

"Hey can I go to your place for dinner my dad is working late?" Sammy asked me. She came over a lot since her dad worked late. "Sure. Do you want me to go pick up Havok so he doesn't destroy the house again?" I asked. "Yes please" she made out through a fit of laughter.

**Time skip past homework and Havok reaking ... well Havok oh yea and dinner**

Before she left we went to sing to Alex before bed.

Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck  
Some nights, I call it a draw  
Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle  
Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh  
What do I stand for? What do I stand for?  
Most nights, I don't know anymore...  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa oh oh  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa oh oh

This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?  
Why don't we break the rules already?  
I was never one to believe the hype - save that for the black and white  
I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come again to jack my style

And that's alright; I found a martyr in my bed tonight  
She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am  
Oh, who am I? mmm... mmm...

Well, some nights, I wish that this all would end  
Cause I could use some friends for a change  
And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again  
Some nights, I always win, I always win...

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh  
What do I stand for? What do I stand for?  
Most nights, I don't know... (come on)

So this is it? I sold my soul for this?  
Washed my hands of God for this?  
I miss my mom and dad for this?

(Come on)

No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are  
When I hear songs, they sound like this one, so come on  
Oh, come on. Oh, come on, OH COME ON!

Well, that is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again  
Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands  
This one is not for the folks at home; Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go  
Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?

My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she call "love"  
When I look into my nephew's eyes...  
Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from...  
Some terrible lies...ahhh...

Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh

The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me  
I called you up, but we'd both agree  
It's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance... oh...  
It's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance... oh...

My dad dropped Sammy and Havoc off back home and I fell asleep once again with no trying.

In this dream I was rich and far from the farm I was on a stage singing

_[Gotye:]  
Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
Told myself that you were right for me  
But felt so lonely in your company  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
Like resignation to the end, always the end  
So when we found that we could not make sense  
Well you said that we would still be friends  
But I'll admit that I was glad it was over

But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

[Kimbra:]  
Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
But had me believing it was always something that I'd done  
But I don't wanna live that way  
Reading into every word you say  
You said that you could let it go  
And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know

[Gotye:]  
But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

[x2]  
Somebody  
(I used to know)  
Somebody  
(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)

(I used to know)  
(That I used to know)  
(I used to know)  
Somebody  


_Uh!  
Mmm, yeah.  
La la la la laaa  
Uh!_

Hey, boy you never had much game  
Thought I needed to upgrade  
So I went and walked away way way  
Uh  
Now, I see you've been hanging out  
With that other girl in town  
Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns  
Uh

Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this  
Uh  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
You got me, got me like this  
Uh

Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh

Please, this ain't even jealousy (jealousy)  
She ain't got a thing on me (a thing on me)  
Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans  
Uh  
You clearly didn't think this through  
If what I've been told is true (is it true?)  
You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo  
Uh

Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this  
Uh  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
You got me, got me like this  
Uh

Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh

Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine  
When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh  
Ohhh, and you might be with her  
But I still had you first uh oh uh oh

[Astro - rap verse]  
Let's go! Astro!  
We used to be, but now there's a separation between you and me  
Baby I'm moving on to another girl that understands me more  
Dated her in front your place so you can see it all  
I remember the times, when we used to bond  
But I never realized that you wanted to be mine  
So I gave her the ring, instead of you, nickname too  
I can tell that you're upset, because it ain't you  
Met a new girl, and I gave her my heart  
Not noticing that you wanted me from the very start  
You want me back?  
We can just be friends, don't try this thing all over again

Ohhh-Oh-oh-oh  
Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh

(Let me know)

Ohhh, I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh

Ohhh, I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
Uh  


_Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything._

Uh!  
I'm gonna kick my feet up  
Then stare at the fan  
Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants  
Nobody's gonna tell me I can't

I'll be lounging on the couch,  
Just chillin' in my snuggie  
Click to MTV, so they can teach me how to dougie  
'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man

Oh, yes I said it  
I said it  
I said it 'cause I can

Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

Nothing at all!  
Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh  
Nothing at all  
Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh

Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X  
Meet a really nice girl, have some really nice sex  
And she's gonna scream out: 'This is Great' (Oh my God, this is great)  
Yeah

I might mess around, get my college degree  
I bet my old man will be so proud of me  
But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait  
Haha

Oh, yes I said it  
I said it  
I said it 'cause I can

Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

No, I ain't gonna comb my hair  
'Cause I ain't going anywhere  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no  
I'll just strut in my birthday suit  
And let everything hang loose  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Ooh  
Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

Nothing at all  
Nothing at all  
Nothing at all

I suddenlyjumped out of bed at 5:30. I looked around and heard Alex start crying. That little girl had an endless supply of tears. I sighed and sand her the song I almost always sang.

_[Intro:]_  
It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M  
Just put your paws up  
'cause you were born this way, baby

_[Verse:]_  
My mama told me when I was young  
We are all born superstars  
She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
In the glass of her boudoir

"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"  
She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"  
"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,  
Listen to me when I say"

_[Chorus:]_  
I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way  
Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way

_[Post-chorus:]_  
Oh there ain't no other way  
Baby I was born this way  
Baby I was born this way  
Oh there ain't no other way  
Baby I was born this way  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way

Don't be a drag ‒ just be a queen _[x3]_  
Don't be!

_[Verse:]_  
Give yourself prudence  
And love your friends  
Subway kid, rejoice your truth  
In the religion of the insecure  
I must be myself, respect my youth

A different lover is not a sin  
Believe capital H-I-M (Hey hey hey)  
I love my life I love this record and  
Mi amore vole fe yah (Love needs faith)

_[Repeat chorus + post-chorus]_

_[Bridge:]_  
Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
Whether you're broke or evergreen  
You're black, white, beige, chola descent  
You're Lebanese, you're orient  
Whether life's disabilities  
Left you outcast, bullied, or teased  
Rejoice and love yourself today  
'cause baby you were born this way

No matter gay, straight, or bi,  
Lesbian, transgendered life,  
I'm on the right track baby,  
I was born to survive.  
No matter black, white or beige  
Chola or orient made,  
I'm on the right track baby,  
I was born to be brave.

_[Repeat chorus + post-chorus]_

_[Outro/refrain:]_  
I was born this way hey!  
I was born this way hey!  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way hey!  
I was born this way hey!  
I was born this way hey!  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way hey!

_[Fade away:]_  
Same DNA, but born this way.  
Same DNA, but born this way.


End file.
